orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sabre
Sabre is a series of Heavyweight robots built by TheRoboteer, which have competed in every series of Orc's Wars to date. Orc's Wars 1 (Sabre I) Sabre qualified for the first series of Orc's Wars by defeating Vindicator in its qualifying melee, where it went through along with Burnout. It competed in Heat O of the series after qualifying. In the first round it was able to get through along with Vespine after one opponent fell down the pit, and the other became stranded upside-down. In the second round Sabre faced Coelacanth, which was also built by TheRoboteer. Early in the fight Sabre did much of the work, flipping Coelacanth repeatedly, however, Coelacanth eventually managed to break of Sabre's flipper, but nonetheless Sabre was able to use its wedge to strand Coelacanth and progress though to the heat final. There it faced Machiavellian, yet another robot built by TheRoboteer. Sabre's first flip almost sent Machiavellian out of the arena, and thereafter Sabre flipped it repeadedly. Sabre did incur some damage to its frontal armour, but its aggression was ruled to be enough to put Sabre through to the series semi finals by the judges. The semi finals would prove to be as far as Sabre could reach in OW1. In the first round melee it spent most of the fight being bullied by The Outsider, before disintegrating spectacularly. Then, in the redemption round, Sabre initially showed promise, flipping the future runner-up Slap Shot repeatedly. However, Slap Shot eventually managed to bully Sabre, and the stress of repeated self-righting caused Sabre to run out of battery power and become immobile, scuppering its chances of going any further. Additionally in OW1, Sabre entered the challenge belt side event. Here, it pulled out a major upset by becoming the Challenge Belt holder. It spent most of its first round melee locking horns with Midnight Madd, before teaming up with it to throw Crimson OOTA over the high wall of the arena. It then pitted Midnight Madd, securing its way into the next round, where it faced Flipster. In this fight Sabre again surprised by bullying the much more powerful fllipper, overturning it repeatedly and forcing it to waste power on self-righting, which led to it eventually running out of power and Sabre securing a place in the challenge belt final. There it faced Hallowed Soul. After struggling to outwedge one another for much of the fight, Sabre finally managed to get underneath by Hallowed Soul by the arena sidewall, and 1 flip was all that was needed to send Hallowed Soul OOTA, making Sabre the unlikely Challenge Belt Holder. Orc's Wars 2 (Sabre II) Sabre was seeded off the back of its performances in OW1, and therefore did not have to go through qualifying for OW2. A number of small changes had been made to the design which were hoped to allow Sabre to fare as well in OW2 as it had in OW1. This wouldn't prove to be the case, however. In its first round melee it had its wheels torn off by Crimson, who gained revenge on Sabre for its defeat in the first round of the OW1 challenge belt. Then, in the redemption round it faced fellow front hinge flipper Forward to Death, who bullied Sabre for the entire fight and easily got the judges nod, ending a terrible run for Sabre II in the OW2 main series. Sabre was also entered to defend its challenge belt in OW2. The tournament bracket selected Terror Wheel 2 as Sabre's final opponent to retain the belt. This fight went about as well as the rest of Sabre's matches in OW2, with Terror Wheel tearing it to pieces and claiming the belt for itself, finally putting an end to Sabre's dreadful winless season. Orc's Wars Overclocked (Sabre IV) Sabre came back for OWO having undergone a total rebuild, sporting a much lower, sleeker and cleaner design which was hoped would bring some competitiveness back to the machine. In Sabre's first fight the changes looked to have worked, as in the Episode 1 main event it faced Terror Wheel for the challenge belt, in a rematch of the OW2 challenge belt final. Sabre convincingly won this fight, throwing Terror Wheel 2 out of the arena in 2 flips, and claiming back the belt for Sabre. Under the new challenge belt format for OWO though Sabre would have to defend the belt against a series of challengers, and the next robot it fought was CHANGE. This fight was initially fairly close, with Sabre lifting but failing to overturn CHANGE a number of times. Eventually though, CHANGE managed to rip off Sabre's flipper and then another hit overturned it, where it was unable to self right due to the missing flipper. Sabre also competed in the Orc's Wars vs Robottal Wars special, where it faced EWoT. Sabre dominated much of the fight, flipping EWoT repeatedly, who was unable to get underneath the wedge or the newly added side skirts of Sabre to use its immensely powerful axe weapon. Eventually though, EWoT was able to get some hits, which quicky destroyed Sabre, causing immense damage. Nonetheless the fight went to the judges, who awarded the win to Sabre based on its aggression, rounding out a decent comeback season for Sabre after the misery of OW2. Orc's Wars 3 (Sabre V) Sabre has undergone another total rebuild for OW3. The base design remains much the same as before, but the whole machine has been widened to allow more control of the opponent. The extra width has also allowed for the weapon power to be upgraded to potentially improve Sabre's ability to score OOTA flips, and the wedge has been enhanced compared to previous versions. Sabre has however lost its seeding after its torrid OW2 campaign,so therefore had to make it through the qualifiers in order to compete in OW3. In the qualifiers, Sabre was drawn against OverLowered, Oculus and Necky Sr. Initially it flipped Necky Sr a few times before having a rear panel torn off by OverLowered. It then turned its attention to Oculus, and threw it out of the arena, while Necky was counted out, granting Sabre and OverLowered safe passage into Orc's Wars 3. Sabre V first debuted in episode 7, facing Drugged Up StepsisteR and Roka 2. In the fight, Sabre V initially tried attacking Drugged Up StepsisteR, only to get pushed from behind by Roka 2, which gutripped it. Sabre V then pushed both Roka 2 and Drugged Up StepsisteR several times throughout the fight, as well as flip Drugged Up StepsisteR few times and Roka 2 once. However, Sabre V still get gutripped and pushed by Roka 2, and pushed by Drugged Up StepsisteR at one point. Sabre V ended the fight being controlled by Roka 2, losing the judge's decision in the process Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with front hinged flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Orc's Wars Champions